RoChu: And The Great Wall Crumbles
by HetaliaChinaKun
Summary: Yao Wang (China) is shattered and left in a deep depression when The Great Wall of China is bombed and utterly destroyed. With Ivan Braginski (Russia) as his only comfort, he hardly leaves the house. Nobody knows who is responsible for the bombing, but Ivan is determined to find out. Who is it? What happens? Will there be plot twists? Read and find out.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Memories**

Yao's POV

_I had woken up with a start, unsure of my whereabouts due to my fuzzy and clogged up senses. Standing shakily, I looked at the area that surrounded my slightly broken figure. 'Snow..?' I thought, looking at small bundles of silvery substance falling around me and on the ground. They were more of a grey soot color, 'No, ashes...' I rubbed my eyes and I looked around more, beginning to take shaky steps. Then I saw the rubble. Shabby ruins of stone and thousand-year-old bones. I screamed, horrified as the memories rushed back into my mind. This was my wall, built from mere stones. All of my people were dead from what I had gathered, my country was burnt, everything destroyed. All I could do, was scream and cry._

I awoke with a jolt, sitting up as I cried hysterically and started screaming. He sat up frantically awoken by my cries, "Shh! Shh! It's okay..." He rocked me in his strong arms, comforting me. "Shh..." He stroked my hair, brushing it behind my ear gently. "Yao, it's okay... It's just a dream..." He kissed my forehead. I had tears streaming down my face, "But it was real Ivan..." I sniffled, feeling the electrical feeling his pale skin would bring when in contact with my own mahogany skin. "It was that day, the day I died... As a country..." I whispered sadly, "Shh, Yao..." He cooed, his strong arms tightening around me. I felt his warmth, the feeling he always brought to me whenever we touched. His sweet voice that made me melt whenever I heard it, and his piercing violet eyes that were full of wonder and hid the supposed monster inside. His pale, cold, skin that despite its natural coolness would always give me electrical feels and keep me warm. "It was when they bombed the Great Wall, my most prized possession..." I sighed, not willing to start up with crying again.

He rocked me in his arms, I liked it. The calm, secure feeling I would get when he rocked me in his arms. I remember that day clearly, and can't think of it without wanting to cry. It doesn't matter now, it's done, all gone and in the process of rebuilding. But that takes a long time and nothing will ever be the same ever again. It's like breaking a mirror, you can do whatever you can to fix it, but no matter what the cracks will still appear in the reflection. Well, thats what happened to me. Except for the fact that an entire five-thousand, five-hundred mile long wall is not as replaceable, nor fixable, as a mirror.

I was almost asleep by then. The rhythmic rocking of Ivan's arms was soothing me into calmness, it made me feel safe and at peace. I almost didn't think of what had happened in Beijing, China on that day. I don't want to think about that now anyway. He laid me back down and rest his arm over me, pulling the covers up to my chin. "Please get some rest Yao…" He said as I closed my eyes. I sighed and yawned, snuggling up to him and his warmth. I remembered that electric feeling i got each time we made contact as I drifted off and sleep overtook me. 'I love him...' I thought, smiling a little as I fell asleep.

Ivan's POV

I looked at Yao as I laid him back down to sleep. 'I hope he's okay' I thought, sighing and putting a protective arm over him. There was sweat running down his face and the back of his neck. He fell asleep after about fifteen minutes, but I'm still awake. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't get that day out of my mind either. It had broken him, and it took a lot to simply bring tears to his amber eyes, let alone break him. I couldn't imagine how horrible it would be to lose something that important to me. It would be like loosing St. Basil's Cathedral for me.

It all happened on a normal morning. You wouldn't have even thought that something bad was going to happen. I wasn't there in time to help Yao. If I had been, I would've ripped out the beating heart of whoever had done it. They never turned up and nobody had any grudges against him that we knew of. We knew well that it was more than one person to do so much damage. Not to mention that Yao had become slightly crippled. He has a long scar over his body, like a big burn mark. It starts at the back of his neck and ends at around his waist, with smaller parts burnt and scratched up on his arms and legs. Not to mention the long scar over his cheek.

The planes came in after the first explosions from things like dynamite and gunpowder. Many people were hit and killed, some were injured. Planes came in and dropped bombs just as I was rushing to help poor Yao, he was hysterically crying on the phone and it took a lot to make him cry. He was very feminine but tougher than a gun. I was too late and he must've tried to do something because he was laying on the ground, motionless. I thought he was going to die, or dead already. I felt a terrible pain in my chest and dropped to my knees at his side. I picked him up in my arms, listening desperately for a heartbeat. A faint, ta-thump, ta-thump, ta-thump… I had a shred of hope spark inside of me.

I have no words for the feelings I felt well up inside of me when he opened his eyes. I pulled him close, "Yao…" I whispered as my eyes teared up with both sadness and happiness. He coughed and held on to me as I lifted him up, standing. His face was covered in ash with the exception of the clean and wet tear-streaks running down from his eyes. "I-Ivan, am I dead..?" He asked shakily, "No, no Yao you're alive right here in my arms…" I told him, looking right into his tearing eyes. I wiped his tears away, kissing his nose. "Shhh… You're gonna be okay.." I whispered, but he shook his head.

"I didn't care if I survived this, as long as my people were okay. But I've failed them…" He stopped a moment and the expression of dejection he wore became an expression of horror. "What will happen if I become mortal?" He asked frantically, I covered his mouth."Shh! Don't think like that! You're a strong and powerful country. You will stay with me forever Yao." I soothed, "B-But-" I cut him off, "But nothing! You will be able to stay with me, just be strong for me…" I had begun to tear up, and he noticed. He hugged me with his arms around my neck as I carried him, "Don't cry Ivan…" He said softly, kissing my lips sweetly.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: First Day of Suffering**

Yao's POV

I woke up early, wrapped in Ivan's strong arms. It was still dark outside, so it must be really early. I looked at Ivan, eyeing his sleeping face. He slept with his eyes closed softly, long eyelashes covering his eyelids a little and his lips were slightly parted as he breathes slightly through his mouth sometimes. I remembered my breakdown in the middle of the night. His breathtaking violet eyes were blocked by his eyelids, but I could see them moving around. His eyes finally flutter open.  
He looked at me, thinking I was asleep since I closed my eyes just in time. He looked at me for a while. I could feel those cold, violet eyes boring into me. He kissed my forehead, wrapping his arms around me, and closing his eyes again. I blushed, "I know you are awake, Yao…" he said.  
I opened my eyes, "Hmm..?" I looked at him, "What gave me away?" I asked. He laughed a little, "You're adorable… The rosy, blushing cheeks gave you away." He said as he kissed my rosy, blushing cheeks. "O-oh.." I averted my eyes, putting a hand on each of my cheeks. "Well, I'm still tired anyway…" I said,shifting and turning my back to him. "Hey, don't go away…" He leaned over my shoulder, laughing a little.  
I pursed my lips, "Hmph…" I pouted. He looked at me with sad eyes, "I'm sorry if I upset you, just come back over here please..?" He kissed my cheek. I blushed a little darker. "H-hey…" I protested as he took me and turned my towards him. He put his forehead against mine, my eyes grew a little wider. "I-Ivan..?" I cocked an eyebrow, he looked at me. "Yao, I need you to know that I love you very, very much…" he said, kissing my nose.  
I closed my eyes, leaning in for a kiss on his lips, "I love you too, Ivan…" I whispered, pressing my lips against his. He placed his hands on my shoulders, pulling me closer. I put a hand on the back of his head, entangling my fingers in his platinum hair.

Ivan's POV

I pulled Yao as close as I could to me, my hands on his shoulders. I licked his lower lip, he pulled away. "I-I don't want to get into is this early and im not really in the mood right now anyway..." He said, I made a quiet noise of complaint. "Mmh. Fine..." I whined a little, looking at the Chinaman with puppy eyes.  
"_No_." He said more firmly, looking at me seriously, "It's early and I just went through a lot, remember its only been a day, aru." He said, looking away. He started to tear up. I put my hand on his cheek, wiping away a stray tear that leaked from his eye.  
"Please don't cry Yao..." I frowned, feeling saddened. He sniffed and sobbed quietly. I kissed his forehead, "Everything is going to be alright..." I told him, sitting up. He grabbed my arm. "Ivan..." He sniffled, "What is it sunflower?" I looked at him.  
"Please stay with me, until I fall asleep..." He said, his voice shaky. I laid back down and held him closer, "Shh... It's okay..." He sniffed, sobbing silently. He pulled me closer with a tight grip. "Ivan..." He sobbed quietly, "I lost everything..."He cried, "Everything that I loved most..." I looked at him, "But I still have you..." He said, his grip loosening as he started to fall asleep, "I-I still... h-have you..." He whispered, falling asleep.  
'_He, still has me..?' _I thought about it, _'He lost everything, but he still has me...'_ I smiled a little, liking the feeling of meaning something to someone I loved. I was happy to know I meant something to Yao._ 'He loves me, I'm home of the things he loves most...' _I stroked his hair as he slept in my arms.

Yao's POV

I opened my eyes, '_What time is it..?'_ I thought, looking around._ 'It is light outside but a grey-ish, faded light so it is still pretty early...' I_ thought. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, Ivan wasn't next to me. _'Where is he?' _I thought, taking another look around the room. I shivered, starting a fit of violent coughing. I started to tear up and gasped for breath between coughs. _'Damn...'_ I thought, _'This is hell...' _I thought, covering my mouth. _'And where is that damn Ivan?'_ I thought, the fit of coughing subsiding.  
My eyes were still teary and red when he finally came in. "Yao, are you alright my sunflower?" He asked, pulling me into his arms. I pushed him away, "No! I am not alright, aru!" I yelled, my eyes now teary with sadness as well. "Where the hell were you?" I sniffed, wiping my face and sobbing quietly. "I don't understand why you're so upset…" He said.  
I shook my head, "I think I'm sick…" I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand and something caught my attention._ 'Blood..?'_ I thought. "V-Very sick aru…" I looked down, he was silent. "You still haven't answered my question. Where were you?" I asked more firmly. He shook his head, "I wasn't anywhere, just outside-" I cut him off, "Doing what?" I asked, looking up at him. My face was damp with tears and I sobbed quietly. "I was drinking…" He said, looking away.  
I felt a bit disappointed, "Aiyah…" I muttered, "Ivan look at me." I said sadly, looking at him. He looked up reluctantly, flinching a little when I raised my hand at him. I slapped him in the cheek hard. _SMACK_! "You bastard! I was in here coughing my God damned lungs out and right now your excuse for not coming for me quickly is that you were drinking?! I don't want to sound self-centered, but you know how I am aru!" I panted from yelling and started to cough again.  
He was at my side in seconds, but I pushed him away. I finally stopped coughing and I looked at him. Blood dripped from his nose and lip, there was a big red mark on his cheek, and small tears dribbled from his eyes. I was still gasping for breath and looked away from him. '_I hope that slap stung, because I will not apologize to him.' _I thought upsetly.  
I laid down and covered myself with blankets, but still shivered. He looked at me, "You're getting pretty cold, da?" He asked, looking at me. I shook my head, "You're also probably hungry…" He said, wiping his eyes. I shook my head again, refusing to leave the comfort of the soft bed. He frowned, tilting his head to the side. "Don't lie to me sunflower…" He said, sitting next to me and scooping me up in his arms.  
I squirmed around, trying to resist. But, I didn't have the energy to put up a good enough struggle. I eventually gave up, curling up in his arms. I started to cry again, and crying turned into bawling. "Ivan, I'm scared I might die…" I shivered, feeling suddenly shaky. I cried in his arms. The anxieties of dying as a human crept up on me, as I had already died as a country, hadn't I? _'What if I am mortal..? Mortals do not live to be over 4,000… What if I die, because I cannot be immortal anymore? What if… What if… What if…' _My mind raced to find the answers but none were found. I cried harder, for I was afraid to die, afraid of death, not ever having to worry about death when I was still strong and powerful. But now I feel weak and powerless…

Ivan's POV

I stroked his head, running my fingers through his long hair. He had lost everything. If it weren't for me, he said he probably would've commited suicide on that day. It saddens me, to think of a world without my precious sunflower. That would mean I would've lost everything important to me as well, if he had killed himself. All I would have left is my country, I wouldn't last two days without him.  
I looked at him, small and fragile. At least that's how he looks. He's tough as nails though, I can tell you that much. It's hard to believe he's broken, because it's a difficult thing to do. Break him. It's hard enough to get him to cry, let alone break him completely. It saddens me to think someone as happy and cheerful and tough as he is can be broken. I began to tear up, sighing shakily.  
I want to scream now, whoever did this to him will have their beating heart torn out by me. I left him in the room. I'm outside drinking again, and I'm stressing out. This is a nightmare for me, he doesn't want to leave the room. He's severely depressed, I can see it in his now emotionless eyes. It's only the first day, hell happened yesterday.  
I balled my hands up into fists, my nails dug into my palms. I screamed, as loud as I could and punched the wall. I made a large crack in the wall and still screamed. My voice became hoarse and I panted, sitting on the snow-covered ground. I ran a hand through my hair, sighing. I shook my head, _'He will last much longer on this ordeal than I will...'_ I thought, _'I will go insane before he does...' _I buried my face in my hands, warm tears spilling into them. _'I'm crying… I'm crying… He probably is too...'_ I sighed and wiped my eyes, taking a last swig of my vodka, and walking inside. I sighed, _'Deep breaths...' _I attempted to calm myself.

Yao's POV

I was coughing again when he came inside. He picked my up in his arms and held me close. I coughed up blood into my hands and on his coat. "Not like it's not normal to have blood on this old thing…" He thought aloud. I gasped for air and the coughing subsided, my eyes were teary, drops of blood bordered my lips, and I was paler than Gilbert. I looked up at him as he wiped a tear off of my cheek.  
I wasn't just teary anymore, I was crying. "You're, crying Yao…" He tilted his head and looked at my face. Of course I turned away from his gaze. He took my face in his hands and looked at me, I gulped quietly. "I-Ivan I'm fine…" I said, trying to turn away again. "Right…" He dropped me and turned around, "I'll be back soon Yao…" He said, already by the door before I could protest. "W-Wait Ivan-" The door slammed.

Ivan's POV

I leaned against the door when I slammed it, pulling my scarf up to my chin, and walking away. I made it a few feet before I began to run. I didn't know where, I just ran. I ran until my legs grew wobbly from running.  
I finally fell to my knees after running for twenty whole minutes. I ran a hand through my hair, huffing. Looking around, I realized where I was and froze up. I was in the middle of absolute nowhere. I laid back, looking at the snowy vastness. I relaxed a little, putting my hands over my face and sighing. I hadn't really gotten much sleep since before even yesterday. I knew I'd fall asleep, forgetting completely about Yao. I drifted off and sleep eventually overtook me.

**~Time Skip~**

I jolted awake, gasping and sweaty. It was pitch black with the exception of moonlight. I sat up, drowsy and slowly recollecting as to where I was and what was happening. I widened my eyes and stood shakily, running in what I was positive was the direction I came from. I ran as fast as I could, remembering that I left Yao alone in the house.  
I dashed inside, Yao was asleep. I sighed, looking at him as he slept soundly. "Yao, I can't believe I left you here…" I whispered, sitting next to where he lay. I moved hair out of his face, his cheek was so cold. I felt his forehead, ice cold. The color leaked from my face. I got worried, shaking him. "Yao… Wake up…" I said, shaking him more when he didn't respond, "Yao, wake up." He moved on his own, grumbling. I sighed, "Come on, wake up…" I shook him harder. His eyes fluttered open.  
Color flooded my cheeks again, I pulled Yao close. "What happened? I-I almost thought you…" My voice shook and tears leaked from my eyes, "Y-You scared me so badly…" I said, I had almost had a heart attack. He blinked drowsily, holding up a shaky hand. A small bottle of pills was in his hand and it was empty, "I-I accidentally took too many and didn't have much left anyway…" He chuckled weakly. I furrowed my brow, "S-Sorry if I scared you, I-I was knocked out pretty good…" He said. I pulled him closer and sighed, relieved.

Yao's POV

I lied to him, it was not an accident that I took too many pills. _'I wanted to die, no, I __**want**__ to die...' _I thought_, 'I just do not wish to worry him...' _I sighed. But I did tell the truth about not having that many pills left, there obviously wasn't enough to knock me out for good. I started to fall asleep again, closing my eyes. I sighed and fell asleep in his arms, he eventually set me down and pulled the covers of the soft bed up to my chin.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I just wanna let all of you know that I'm happy people are reading this. But I don't know what you all think! Follow/Heart/Review! It always helps! Also, if you think you want to contribute to the story, then just leave some ideas in your reviews! I might just incorporate your ideas in this story! But, keep in mind I am usually working one or two chapters ahead of what you read right now... But yeah, thanks for reading and please review, it really helps! I might stop making the thoughts Italic because it takes too long... Maybe**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Second Day of Suffering**

Ivan's POV

I woke up before Yao had and looked at his sleeping face. I sighed, moving the loose hair out of his face and revealing the small tears that leaked from his eyes. _'It's been hard on him...'_ I thought, moving some of the hair from his neck and running my fingers along a small part of his new scar. It ran from the back of his neck, all the way to his waist. He flinched at the touch of my cold, bare hand on his burn. I was saddened when I thought about the fact that Yao would have that scar for the rest of his existence and since we're countries, which means our existence is relatively forever, he will carry that scar forever. Not to mention he already has many scars. Such as the large cut on his back from when his younger brother, Kiku, had betrayed him. As well as the scars from beatings he took, in order to protect me as a child when both of our countries were under the rule of the Mongolian Empire. They were memories to bring up...

I sat up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and began to stand up. I nearly jumped when I felt him grab my elbow. "Wh-Where are you going..?" he asked. I sighed, "I was going to make something to eat for you…" I smiled. He stared at me blankly for a while, "I can take care of myself…" He sat up, tying his hair back and standing. He walked out of the room and into the kitchen, down the hall. The faint sounds of cabinets opening and closing here and there filled the silent house.

I laid back, 'At least he is trying to stay active...' I thought. I noticed the way he walked at he left the room, a slight fault in his gait. 'Hmm...' I brushed it off, shrugging. I stared at the ceiling, huffing. I didn't have much to do since he's cooking for himself, not like I'm much of the cooking type. Believe it or not, I'm more of the baking type. Crazy, right?

Yao's POV

I sighed, sitting at the table and tying my hair back. I looked at my food, pushing it around the plate. I didn't really want to eat, I wasn't hungry at all. Which was odd, considering I hadn't eaten in over two days._ 'Depression it must be...'_ I thought, sighing.

Ivan walked in, looking at me sadly. "You need to eat Yao…" He said, his expression saddening. "I-I'm not really that hungry…" I said, "I'm okay, rea-" He interrupted, "No, you're not okay. Do I need to feed you?" He asked, his expression hardening. I shook my head, "N-no…" He sat next to me anyway, "Then you need to eat it all." He said, looking at me seriously. "I will…" I said, starting to eat slowly. "See?" He sighed.

"Please, just eat…" He said sadly, knowing I didn't want to eat. I knew myself that I was starving and hadn't eaten in so long, but I wasn't really interested in food. It was almost as if food had lost meaning for me, I don't think about it. I sighed and dropped my fork, all I was doing was pushing my food around the plate anyway. He looked at me as I stood, "Where are you going..?" He questioned when I threw on a jacket and walked towards the door. "I am going for a walk, I need it a lot more than being cooped up in this stuffy house…" I said, walking outside and slamming the door shut behind me. 'I need to see it...' I thought, 'I need to see the wall, and stay there for a while… Maybe it will clear my head…' I sighed and shivered. "Alright…" I muttered to myself.

I walked for what seemed like hours, and probably were, until I stood in front of the rubble and bones that were now The Great Wall of China. I felt a sad and empty feeling in the pit of my stomach,_ 'I can cry now...'_ I thought, _'Nobody is here to see me, so... I can cry now...'_ I thought, tears welling up in my eyes. I curled up on the ground, hugging my knees to my chest as I began to sob. I may have cried in Ivan's arms, but this is how I really wanted to cry. I needed to_ really_ cry, not just some sad sobs and sniffles in my lover's arms, but really get out these stupid emotions.

I cried for almost an hour and heard a small crunching sound, like snow under one's heavy boot, I rapidly wiped my eyes._ Crunch… Crunch… Crunch…_ Footsteps, getting closer, stopping right in front of me. I looked up, expecting to see the familiar trench coat and platinum locks. It wasn't Ivan though, it was, "A-Alfred…?" I looked up at the blonde American, his blue eyes beaming at me. "What are you doing out here..?" I wondered, looking at him. "I had a feeling that I should come and see my friend," he shrugged, "I also had a feeling you'd be here…" He said

Ivan's POV

I didn't follow Yao, I'm not as stupid enough as to follow him while he wants to be alone. I cleaned up his food and sighed, sitting down and reading. Although I was comfortable in my chair and had no reason to feel uneasy, I did. I felt uneasy and worried. Call it what you want; intuition, gut, instinct, whatever. But I just felt a little worried about Yao, I didn't know where he was, if he got hurt, or what… I just don't want him to get hurt again, once I take my eyes off of him. Like the wall… I still feel that it's my fault, that his life was crushed. I was supposed to be watching over him and protecting him. I know he can take perfect care of himself and he can fight but… I just, I'm overprotective.

I sighed, lost in my thoughts as I threw on my coat and flung the door open. I stepped out, closed the door, and started walking. I checked various places where I thought he'd be. The park, the docks, the snow-covered meadow… Then it hit me,_ 'The wall! Stupid!'_ I thought and headed that way. I couldn't break out in a full sprint though, as my sides were hurting from already running all over Moskau._ 'Idiot, you can not even push aside a simple side-cramp for your lover?'_ I thought, mentally slapping myself and running._ 'Dammit, why can't I just keep him at home. He shouldn't even be outside in the condition he's in...'_ I thought, all thoughts of leaving him because he needed to be alone diminishing with each step closer to the Asian country.

Yao's POV

What bugs me about this situation, is that I told Alfred to leave me alone several times but he just kept on insisting that he stay here to comfort me because he's a "hero." I call a bullshit, pardon my language. I sighed, "Please Alfred... J-Just go away.. I want to be alone..." I was still curled up on the ground, my face buried in my hands as I sobbed quietly so Alfred didn't hear me. He sat next to me and put an arm around my shoulder. I sniffled, "Get, your hands, off of me..." I said stiffly and threateningly. He didn't comply, so I repeated myself. "Get. Your. Hands. Off. Of. Me..." I said more sternly, giving him a teary-eyed glare. He still didn't listen , "I said hands off! Did I stutter!?" I snapped at him. He took his hands off of me and I slapped him square in the face. "If you ever put your hands on me again they come off!" I shouted, "Don't you ever touch me." I said angrily, just about ready to slap him again before a familiar voice called my name. I wanted to rip my hair out, _'I am surrounded by people who do not listen to me! I want to be alone..'_ I thought as Ivan drew closer, picking me up and holding me bridal style. I tried to struggle out of his grip but it only tightened as he held me close. I was still in tears and finally stopped struggling, sobbing uncontrollably. He held me close, shushing me and stroking my hair. Alfred had slipped away spontaneously as soon as Ivan had showed up. I kept on sobbing but in time, I calmed down a bit. I fell asleep in Ivan's arms as he stroked my hair and cooed sweet songs in Russian.

_I am all alone... my thoughts are the only thing I can hear. I cannot even hear Ivan's voice anymore. I liked the lullabies he sang. They were almost as beautiful as mine and had a spooky sort of feel to them. The darkness I saw gave way to a grey, early morning sky. I wondered where I was so I sat up. Before me, I saw a grassy plain. It was lush and beautiful. It was... peaceful. I looked around, children danced and played. People sang and smiled and laughed. I thought that I must be in heaven... but how could I have died..? I must just be dreaming. What a sweet dream... I felt bliss and at peace. Lovely..._

I awoke with a jolt, to water being splashed onto my face. I gasped and shrieked quietly as I shivered. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked, looking at Ivan. He shushed me, "I am cleaning you, you've needed at bath for a while... Also, you didn't wake up when I tried to wake you." he said. I looked at my surroundings, I'm in the bathtub completely nude. I tried to cover myself, "H-Hey wait a minute now!" I sputtered as he rinsed my hair, "I-I can bathe myself..." I said nervously. He chuckled a bit, "Why so shy all of the sudden? I have seen you like this before, are you worried I'll do something perverted?" He cocked an eyebrow and a small blush spread across my cheeks. He chuckled again, leaning close. "Is that something you want, my sunflower?" He whispered in my ear, I could feel his hot breath down my neck and it made me shiver. I remained silent as his hands reached around me from behind. He pulled me close to him and nipped my ear softly with his teeth. I closed my eyes and exhaled breathily as he kissed my neck. He chuckled and stopped, continuing to bathe me regularly. I sighed and remained silent for the rest of my bath, not arguing when he offered to dress me.

He cooked me some soup because he said I had a fever. I guess it was from being out in the cold for so long. I protested when he said I had to take medicine, but he convinced me and that was the end of it. My vision became hazy as well as my mind._ 'I just want to sleep...'_ I thought, closing my eyes and becoming drowsy._ 'Sleeping pills... He gave me sleeping pills..'_ I thought, wanting rest. I felt him pick me up and lay me down softly in bed, then I passed out.


End file.
